marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddie (Mutant) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Height2 = | Weight = 110 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Declan Shalvey; Mike Henderson | First = Deadpool vs. Old Man Logan Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Maddie was a mutant whose teleportation powers first manifested as she unwittingly plucked other people's belongings. She even got into a fight when a classmate accused her of being a thief. One day while longing for her father's presence, whom he hadn't seen for a year, Maddie accidentally teleported him back home. This incident also resulted in Maddie discovering that teleporting living beings ravaged their bodies and could cause their death seconds later. Some time later, Maddie was targeted by the manufacturer GenForm. She was also detected by the X-Men's Cerebro, prompting Logan to investigate her. While Logan was looking for Maddie, he stumbled upon Deadpool, and the mercenary decided to join him. Maddie teleported to the middle of Central Park, and immediately went on the run despite Logan's attempt to help her. In reality, Maddie wanted GenForm to capture her so when they studied her she could also learn more about her abilities. Deadpool then fended off against GenForm soldiers to save Maddie, despite her reluctance to accept his help. Maddie then ran away after Logan scared her, and accidentally walked into GenForm's leader Agent Hart. Maddie was abducted by GenForm and experimented on. She was forced to use her powers and teleport incrementally bigger vehicles on top of Deadpool and Logan, who had followed GenForm's trail to a test site. Once they were captured, Logan was taken for studying. Maddie made it possible for Deadpool to break free by teleporting Logan's claws into his fists. Once he had his claws returned, Logan laid waste to GenForm's staff while Maddie and Deadpool searched for a way out. However, Agent Hard disclosed Maddie's true intentions by Agent Hart. Because of this, he decided she was better off contained for her own safety. While Deadpool and Logan were fighting over what to do with Maddie, she teleported GenForm's entire base into the sky. Logan convinced Maddie to use her powers to teleport people, which she had denied she possessed, to teleport them from below the falling base. She conceded, but only took Logan with her, in order to show her first-hand the after-effects and as a punishment since he wanted GenForm to keep her locked in. As the after-effects of the teleportation were kicking in and Logan collapsed, Maddie walked away, warning him to back off and never come for her again. Two months later, Maddie tracked down Agent Hart, who had escaped the base's destruction. He tried to strike a deal with her to use her powers as a weapon, but she teleported his heart out of his body in revenge for the inhumane experiments he submitted her to. | Personality = | Powers = Teleportation: Maddie was identified by Cerebro as an Omega-Level Mutant, one whose mind has the ability to map the environment around her within a certain radius, cataloging its entire geography and every object within it. She's then capable of selecting any given item and teleport it, regardless of its size, and including herself. Maddie can teleport from a small plastic cactus to an entire facility. Maddie's powers can affect living beings. However, their bodies are ravaged moments later, and they die unless they possess some kind of superhuman durability or healing factor. This gruesome after-effect doesn't apply on Maddie herself. When Maddie uses her powers, her eyes glow white. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Maddie was regarded by GenForm as a threat level alpha subject. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alpha Level Threats Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:Mutants activated after M-Day